Presente
by Mylysd
Summary: É chegado o décimo nono aniversário de Maria, e nada melhor que comemorar com um baile, e principalmente dançar com alguém especial. Mas nem tudo é tão simples quanto parece. Atenção! Spoilers sobre o Radio Drama, sequel de SotN
1. Duas Almas

Três meses se passaram desde a derrota de Magnus. A partir daí o relacionamento de Alucard e Maria mudou. Não eram apenas duas pessoas morando em uma mesma casa. Alucard, ou melhor, Adrian, começou a relevar sua relação com Maria. Era uma amizade que acabara de se formar oficialmente, mesmo o meio-vampiro ainda introvertido, ele estava mudando aos poucos. O resultado tão esperado da jovem, que em breve se tornaria mulher.

Era um mês especial para Maria, o mês em que ela completaria 19 anos. De acordo com a cultura local, ela se tornaria uma mulher com essa idade. Mas nem tudo seria fácil. Muitas vezes pessoas desconfiavam e até mesmo murmuravam de sua situação civil. "Uma jovem daquelas que ainda não se casou" Comentavam. Certas pessoas já desconfiavam sobre mais alguém morando naquele lugar. Ambos moravam na mesma casa, pertencente aos falecidos pais de Maria, situada em um vilarejo. Mesmo Alucard mal saindo de casa, muitos já levantavam suspeitas, o que era ruim para moça. Seria quase que um escândalo se todos soubessem que um homem e uma mulher vivem juntos e não são casados.

Faltavam poucas semanas para seu aniversário, Richter e Annette então combinaram de fazer um baile em homenagem a Maria. Foram dois meses de preparação, até conseguirem planejar o baile em um casarão fora da cidade. Os donos eram conhecidos de Richter, e aceitaram a proposta, na condição de que também fossem convidados. Logo após saber do baile, Maria em primeiro momento achou que não seria uma boa ideia, mas aos poucos ela repensou na ideia, e concordou, na esperança de poder convidar Alucard.

Nessa época era inverno, então desde que era criança, ela sempre comemorava seus aniversários dentro de casa com os pais e a irmã, em frente à lareira da sala de estar. Maria guardava boas recordações daqueles tempos.

Mas depois que eles morreram, seus aniversários já não eram mais os mesmos. Maria já não mais comemorava a "passagem de mais uma primavera" com a alegria que sentia quando seus pais estavam vivos. Uma vez ou outra, Richter e Annette preparavam um pequeno jantar entre eles e alguns amigos, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Era uma manhã de terça–feira. Maria e Alucard terminavam seus respectivos cafés da manhã, e a jovem, que por sua vez não escondia seu rosto tímido, ainda não contara sobre o evento.

– Er... Alucard? – ela perguntou timidamente.

– Sim Maria? – ele olhou para ela, sem mostrar alguma reação de imediato.

– Você sabe... meu aniversário está chegando... e... – Ela se levantou da cadeira rapidamente.

– Algum problema Maria? – ele arregalou uma sobrancelha.

– Depois nos falamos, até! – rapidamente ela engoliu a fatia de pão, pegou seu casaco de lã no cabideiro e saiu.

– Mestre Alucard! Bom Dia! O senhor dormiu bem? Aguardo suas ordens. – Imp apareceu de repente.

– Maria... – Alucard mal notou a presença do familiar.

– Er, Mestre?

Alucard levantou da cadeira repentinamente, sem ao menos dizer alguma palavra. Seguiu em direção à porta, e Imp confuso, chamou pelo seu nome.

– Mestre Alucard? Mestre Alucard, o senhor está me escutando? – ele repetia várias e várias vezes, mesmo assim era inútil, era como se o meio-vampiro não pudesse escutá-lo, nem mesmo vê-lo.

– Mestre Alucard! Espere! – após várias tentativas, finalmente Alucard olhou para ele.

– Imp, será perigoso se as pessoas vissem você. Melhor que não me acompanhe dessa vez.

– Mas Mestre, e se as pessoas também te verem? – Imp abaixou sua voz, temendo ser repreendido. – q-quero dizer... seus cabelos mestre, eles vão estranhar a cor branca e...

– Tem razão – ele o interrompeu – Segundos depois de pensar silenciosamente, subiu as escadas para o seu quarto.

Alucard sabia que não poderia sair pela porta da frente, afinal todos o veriam e automaticamente pensariam injúrias de Maria e de como ela vive com um homem sem ter algum relacionamento íntimo, além da cor esbranquiçada de seus cabelos que evidenciariam sua natureza.

Imp preocupado com a atitude estranha de seu mestre rapidamente o seguiu. Quando entrou pela porta aberta, notou que Alucard estava vestindo uma espécie de capa.

– M-mestre Alucard, o s-senhor vai sair assim? – Imp o estranhou, e novamente Alucard, sem dizer alguma palavra, transformou-se em névoa e saiu pela fresta da janela.

Maria caminhava pelas ruas do vilarejo cumprimentando os aldeões, já que uma boa parte a conhecia. Por dentro de seu sorriso ela escondia a tristeza de sua atitude. Ela ficou chateada consigo mesma por não ter o tempo suficiente convidar o meio-vampiro para acompanhá-la no baile de seu aniversário. Na verdade, não foi por falta de tempo, mas sim por falta de coragem. Ela sentiu o medo da rejeição por parte dele. Para ela seria um sonho dançar com ele, e aquela noite seria a noite perfeita para os dois. O único jeito seria esperar até seu regresso para casa e convidá-lo.

– Que neblina estranha, não sabia que isso acontecia nessa época do ano.

– É isso é verdade.

Maria teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma pequena conversa que ouvira de dois homens que passavam ao seu lado. Ela parou de caminhar, e olhou para trás, em direção à sua casa.

"Não, não poderia ser ele..." ela pensou. "É apenas impressão minha." E continuou a caminhar.

Após andar por alguns minutos, rodando por algumas esquinas e ruelas, ela parou em frente a uma enorme casa situada ao sul, quase no fim do vilarejo. Uma placa de madeira feita à mão informava o lugar. Estava escrito "Nova Esperança" e embaixo do nome, "Orfanato".


	2. O Orfanato

Uma das coisas que Maria mais gostava de fazer era passar parte de seu dia com as crianças do orfanato do vilarejo. Ela atuava como voluntária ajudando as freiras que cuidavam do lugar. Todos os dias ela estava presente, sempre pronta para ajudar em tudo que podia, principalmente em cuidar das crianças, o que ela mais adorava. Desde que ficou órfã, ela dedicou boa parte de seu tempo cuidando delas.

Ao subir as escadas e abrir a porta dupla, notou um garotinho que estava próximo.

– Tia Maria! – um garotinho loiro de aparentemente 5 anos foi o primeiro a recebê–la, correndo em sua direção.

– Simon! Como você cresceu! – Maria o abraçou, o recebendo com um enorme sorriso.

Ao ouvir o nome de Maria, várias crianças em seguida correram ao seu encontro.

– Tia Maria, por que você nunca mais veio? Sentimos sua falta! – uma pequena garotinha ruiva aparentando ter a mesma idade de Simon aproximou-se abraçando Maria.

– June, crianças, me desculpem por não ter vindo esses dias. Desculpem se a tia Maria deixou vocês preocupados.

Maria ficou duas semanas sem poder visitá-los, por culpa de uma forte gripe que havia adquirido. Para sua surpresa, Alucard ficou sempre ao seu lado, cuidando dela para que sua saúde voltasse rapidamente.

– Tia Maria, foi por causa do tio Adrian? – June perguntou inocentemente. Maria corou ao ouvir o nome do meio–vampiro.

– O quê? – Maria arregalou os olhos. Tinha medo de dizer algo que não devia e piorar a situação com as crianças. – Como vocês sabem dele? – todas as crianças começaram a rir dela. Ela lembrou-se de certa vez que havia tocado no assunto, comentando sobre ele, logo em seguida suspirou fundo, corando ainda mais.

– Não, não é nada disso, a tia Maria ficou doente, e...

– Crianças, deixem a tia Maria descansar um pouco, ela acabou de chegar! Agora vão para a sala brincar um pouquinho, pois daqui a pouco está na hora do almoço. – a doce voz de uma mulher que vinha da cozinha a interrompeu.

– Irmã Clarice – Maria apenas sorriu, mas seu rosto já demonstrava o alívio da chegada da freira. "Chegou à tempo." Pensou.

– Maria, muito obrigada por vir. – Irmã Clarice sorriu ao ver a presença dela.

– Irmã, não precisa agradecer, eu que tenho de agradecer por vocês me acolherem. – Maria sorriu para as crianças que aos poucos iam se sentando no chão de uma grande sala. – Sinto muito meu atraso Irmã Clarice. Depois daquela gripe, eu acho que dormi demais.

– Não tem problema minha filha, o que importa é que você está aqui – a freira segurou as duas mãos da jovem e as apertou firmemente. – Não sabe o quanto sua presença é especial para aquelas crianças, você é como uma mãe para eles. Eu agradeço muito por ficar conosco.

– Irmã... – Maria corou – Nem sei o que dizer... Eu daria minha vida por eles.

Irmã Clarice apenas sorriu.

– Porque não brinca com os meninos, eles estavam morrendo de saudade.

– Claro Irmã, não precisa pedir duas vezes, eu também estava morrendo de saudade deles. – antes que Maria pudesse se dirige até a sala, sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro.

– Ah, eu quase me esqueci. Esses dias que você não esteve, um homem veio lhe procurar.

– O quê? Quem era?

– Ele dizia ser Lorde Galvan. Ele também comentou que era um conhecido seu e que gostaria muito de vê-la.

– Pode me dizer como ele era?

– Tia Maria! – várias crianças gritaram chamando sua atenção.

– Acho melhor conversarmos outra hora. Depois do almoço então? As crianças devem dormir a essa hora. – Irmã Clarice gentilmente sorriu em direção à sala com as crianças.

– Está bem Irmã. – Maria assentiu, e seguiu até a sala. Quando chegou, foi recebida por vários sorrisos calorosos das crianças órfãs, sentadas em um grande tapete, formando um círculo.

– Bem, o que vocês querem fazer hoje? – a jovem sentou-se à frente delas, sendo abraçada novamente pelas crianças próximas.

– Tia Maria? –June perguntou.

– Sim June? – ela se agachou.

– O tio Adrian é legal?

"Ah de novo não!" Maria pensou, e novamente começou a corar. Várias crianças olharam para ela com seus olhos arregalados dando a impressão de estarem bastante interessados sobre aquele homem.

– June... – a jovem hesitou em não falar, mas percebeu as pequenas crianças curiosas em saber a resposta – Sim June, ele é legal, muito legal. – e respondeu com um meio sorriso.

– A senhora gosta dele? – as crianças arregalaram mais ainda seus inocentes olhos para Maria, que ficou mais desconfortada.

– J-june... isso não é conversa pra crianças... – Maria tentava disfarçar, mas era encarada por vários olhos como antes.

– Maria? Não sabia que estava aqui. – Uma freira apareceu sorrindo na sala, uma senhora de estatura baixa, e cabelos brancos.

– Irmã Margareth! – Maria levantou-se para abraçar a freira.

–Eu não queria pedir muito, mas você poderia comprar algumas coisas no mercado?

–Claro que posso! – Maria respondeu com entusiasmo. "Espero que desse jeito as crianças esqueçam sobre mim e Adrian." Pensou.

– Esperem aqui crianças, em breve a tia Maria retornará e vocês poderão conversar com ela o quanto quiserem. – Irmã Margareth piscou para as crianças enquanto levava Maria para a cozinha. Maria arregalou seus olhos. "O quê? Não!"

– Sobre o tempo que vou ficar fora... – Maria disfarçou.

–Não se preocupe, não será por muito tempo. Aqui está o dinheiro e a lista das coisas que precisamos. Mais uma vez peço perdão pelo incômodo. – Irmã Margareth entregou uma lista e uma grande cesta para ela.

–Não tem problema irmã. – Maria pegou ambas as coisas e logo saiu.

Maria seguiu até a feira semanal do vilarejo. A feira era uma larga rua com várias barracas adjacentes. Ao chegar no lugar, ela olhou a lista e surpreendeu-se com a vasta quantidades de coisa que precisava comprar. Não era à toa, no orfanato viviam 17 crianças entre 5 e 14 anos, algumas perderam suas famílias por doenças, assassinatos e até mesmo ataques de criaturas das trevas. Maria ajudava no orfanato com o máximo que podia, até mesmo financeiramente. Como era filha de pais aristocratas, ela possuía investimentos na burguesia.

Ao chegar em uma das bancas, sem ao menos perceber, ela olhou para o lado, e notou a percebeu uma figura encapuzada entre os que caminhavam. De primeiro momento ela não reparou, mas logo depois percebeu que seus olhos também se encontraram com os dela. Ela correu até a figura arriscando-se a chamá-lo pelo nome.

–Aluc... Adrian?

Ele não respondeu.

– Adrian o que está fazendo aqui? – ela tentou olhar através de seu capuz, o que quase não era possível.

Novamente ele ficou em silêncio, Maria tentou persistir em chamá-lo, mas uma grande carruagem passou pela rua chamando a atenção de todos que estavam ali. A jovem olhou sua direção, e percebeu que seguia o mesmo sentido até o orfanato.

– Que estranho... Então, o que estávamos... – Maria voltou-se para ele, mas ele já tinha sumido.

– Ele vai se ver comigo! – ela murmurou – melhor voltar para o orfanato.

Então ela acelerou seus passos e retornou ao orfanato. Como pensou, lá estava a carruagem bem em frente à ele.

– Bom, é hora de conhecer meu admirador.

Ao entrar no orfanato não notou nada em peculiar, somente June, que estava sentada em uma pequena poltrona à sua frente lendo um livro.

– Tia Maria, pra onde a senhora foi? – June perguntou largando o livro.

– June? O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está com os outros?

– Porque aquele homem é muito chato! – a menina apontou em direção à sala de estar, onde anteriormente estavam reunidas as crianças.

– Então ele está aqui... – Maria deixou a cesta e a lista com June, dizendo para levar até a cozinha, logo depois se dirigiu até a sala, e encontrou um homem sentado em uma cadeira tomando chá ao lado de Irmã Clarice. Aparentemente era um aristocrata, assim como ela. Vestia um longo sobretudo marrom, botas de couro, possuía cabelos pretos lisos até nuca e não portava barba. Maria o admirou por breves segundos, surpreendendo-se com a própria beleza que o homem esbanjava.

– Lorde Galvan, eu presumo.

– Maria, há quanto tempo não a vejo.


	3. Visita Inesperada

–Sir Cristopher Tillahunt Alfoster, barão de Galvan ou simplesmente Lord Galvan, como preferir.

–Não acredito, Chris é você? – ela franziu sua testa já reconhecendo a ilustre figura. – Há quanto tempo não o vejo... Eu sabia que você havia se tornado Lorde, mas nunca soube que você mudou completamente! Estou encantada.

O homem sorriu para ela, levantou-se e beijou sua mão direita.

–Você continua sendo a mais bela e a mais digna de todas as mulheres. – disse ele, sorrindo para ela.

–Pare com isso... – Maria corou, e cobriu seu rosto. Mais uma vez ela observou bem aquele homem. Não era de se esperar uma pessoa jovem como Christopher, que praticamente havia crescido junto com ela ter um título de nobreza.

–Apenas digo a verdade. – ele piscou seu olho direito.

–Er... – Irmã Margareth ruflou – nunca pensei que voltaria tão brevemente. Vi que o senhor Galvan havia chegado e pedi para que ficasse um pouco mais para poder vê-la.

–Obrigada irmã, mas ainda não comprei alguma coisa sequer. Eu percebi que a carruagem dele estava por perto, então achei melhor vir aqui para esclarecer minhas dúvidas. Perdão. – a jovem olhou decepcionada para a irmã. Maria usou seu instinto, deixando seus afazeres para primeiramente verificar a segurança dos outros no orfanato.

–Já sei como resolver esse detalhe. Por que não fazemos compras juntos e você me conta como tem vivido esses últimos anos? – Lorde Galvan tomou um último gole de sua xícara e estendeu para a irmã. – é claro, se vossa senhoria não se importar.

–Não faça cerimônias. Maria, deixo o Lord Alfoster em suas hábeis mãos. – a irmã respondeu com um amável sorriso para os dois jovens. Maria corou um pouco ouvindo tais palavras, e até sorriu para disfarçar.

–Está bem... Assim eu compro tudo o que for necessário, mas deixarei tudo na conta do senhor Alfoster. Mas é claro, se nosso querido Lord não se importar. – a jovem ironizou.

–Por você eu compraria todo o vilarejo. – Lord Alfoster conseguiu tirar o sorriso de Maria, abrindo mais ainda o seu. A jovem ficou calada, sem ter o que dizer ou fazer.

Não era mistério que Lord Galvan, ou Christopher, tinha uma grande paixão por Maria. Desde pequeno ele sempre demonstrava um sentimento profundo por ela, mesmo sendo criança.

–Meus agradecimentos pelo chá, estava esplêndido – disse Lord Galvan logo após beijar a mão de Irmã Margareth.

–Oh senhor Lorde, está me deixando envergonhada! – a irmã de cabelos grisalhos começou a rir.

–Bem, melhor irmos logo. – Maria pegou sua cesta já se dirigindo para a porta.

–Com sua licença. – Christopher se curvou para a irmã, que fez o mesmo. Logo depois ele saiu junto de da jovem.

–Então, senhorita Renard. Que tal irmos em minha carruagem, será melhor para a senhorita não se cansar. – o Lord estendeu suas mãos para sua carruagem parada perto do orfanato, e que foi o motivo de sua preocupação no início.

–Em primeiro lugar me chame apenas de Maria, Chris. E em segundo, eu prefiro caminhar pela multidão. Eu gosto de conversar com as pessoas.

–Mas...

Maria notou a cara de descontentamento que Christopher fez. Logo sentiu-se mal por ter dito aquelas palavras daquela forma. Ela queria dar um jeito de reverter a situação, ou pelo menos melhorar sua conduta. Aquilo já era de sua natureza. Ela odiava discutir com alguém, ela sempre arranjava uma forma de se redimir e deixar o orgulho de lado.

–Talvez se nós formos caminhando, eu poderei mostrá-lo todo o vilarejo. Eu tenho certeza de que eles vão gostar de você. – a jovem sorriu calorosamente deu o seu braço direito para que ele a acompanhasse. O Lorde apenas sorriu assentindo e aceitou a oferta de Maria, envonvendo seu braço ao dela. Então os dois saíram caminhando juntos, direto para o mercado.

Os dois caminhavam observando atentamente às diversas barracas dos feirantes. Cada barraca tinha sua particularidade, sua cor, seu jeito único de se mostrar para os que passavam ali.

–Então, Christopher... Qual o motivo de sua partida, que nunca mais teve retorno? – Maria rapidamente olhou para o rosto dele enquanto caminhavam.

–Maria... Você sabe... Nossa família, precisou partir. – Christopher respondeu quase forçadamente. Ele estava visivelmente constrangido em ter que respondê-la o motivo de seu 'desaparecimento' de tantos anos.

A última vez que se viram foi há 10 anos atrás, quando se despediram um do outro. Christopher e sua família já partiam em sua carruagem para fora da vila. O jovem menino sentia uma grande tristeza dentro de si, sabendo que teria que deixar sua grande amiga para trás. Ele olhava para trás, pela janela traseira da carruagem, e lá ele notou a menina correndo desesperada para vê-lo.

–_Papai, mamãe, por favor, parem a carruagem! – _o menino falou desesperado para seus pais.

–_Christopher! Infelizmente não podemos fazer isso. Nós vamos nos atrasar para o nosso destino! – _seu pai lhe disse.

–_Por favor papai! Mamãe! Deixem-me falar com ela uma última vez! Eu vos imploro!_

A jovem Maria ainda continuava a correr, na esperança de que por algum milagre a carruagem parasse para que ela pudesse alcançá-lo.

_"Eu não vou desistir!" _pensava Maria.

De repente, a carruagem se viu parando aos poucos, e nessa hora Maria acreditou mais ainda que milagres aconteciam. Ela aproximo-se mais ainda, e notou o jovem descendo.

–_Chris! – _Maria correu ao seu encontro e lhe deu um forte abraço.

–_Maria...!_

–_Você promete que volta pra mim? – _a jovem Maria soluçou, com suas primeiras lágrimas descendo de seu rosto.

–_Sim Maria, eu prometo._

–_Promete por tudo que é mais sagrado?_

Christopher hesitou por um momento, e logo em seguida respondeu.

–_Por tudo que é mais sagrado! Sim eu prometo! – _disse ele, determinado, apertou ainda mais seu abraço.

As duas crianças se olharam pela última vez, e então, ouviu-se a voz de sua mãe gritando.

–_Vamos Christopher! Está na hora de partir!_

–_Me desculpe Maria, preciso ir._

E então, Christopher deixou sua jovem amiga. Os anos se passaram, e ele estava de volta. Totalmente diferente aos olhos de Maria. De alguma forma, ele havia mudado. Não na aparência, o que não havia mudado muito, mas era algo profundo.

De volta ao tempo presente, o Lord olhou para ela, mal direcionando seus olhos aos dela, ele disse:

–Se pudesse, é claro que eu ficaria aqui, você sabe.

–Eu sei Chris, eu sei que você não partiria. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Christopher abriu sua boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por ela.

–Oh, chegamos!

Os dois chegaram à uma pequena barraca de verduras e legumes. O dono era um senhor de cabelos grisalhos vestindo roupas simples de um caponês. Ele era um velho conhecido de Maria.

–Senhorita Renard! Quão maravilhosa é a sua presença! E vejo que está bem acompanhada! – o senhor riu olhando para o Lord.

–Senhor Corald! – Maria respondeu contente. – o Lorde Galvan está sendo meu acompanhante por hoje.

–Senhor Corald, não acredito que não me reconheces. – Christopher estendeu sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.

–Não pode ser! Pequeno Christopher! Há quanto tempo! Pensei até que havia morrido! – i senhor de idade apertou a mão do homem com suas duas mãos. Ele ficou espantado por tanto tempo que não via-o. O velho Corald conhecia as duas figuras há muitos anos. Os dois sempre passavam em sua barraca, seja para conversar, ou comprar alguma coisa.

–Não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, senhor Corald!

O senhor de idade ria cada vez mais, tendo à sua frente dois jovens que marcaram sua vida.

–Fico muito feliz em ver os dois aqui novamente, juntos! Por isso, lhe darei desconto em tudo que comprar aqui.

–Sério mesmo?! – Maria logo abriu um grande sorriso, pois ela nunca recebeu desconto em suas compras com ele.

–Não, era apenas uma brincadeira!

–Eu sempre acredito... – disse Maria, olhando para baixo decepcionada.

–Mas então, vamos aos negócios!

–Sim, eu quero comprar algumas coisas, para os meninos do orfanato.

–Oh! Os anjinhos do orfanato. Como eles estão?

–Eles estão bem senhor Corald. Obrigado por perguntar.

Maria então comprou algumas verduras e alguns legumes na barraca do senhor Corald. Logo depois, os dois foram para outras barracas comprar frutas e alguns grãos. Em toda sua viagem, Christopher carregou a cesta de Maria, pois se ofereceu para ajudá-la.

Dentro de algumas horas depois, Maria e Christopher já estavam na porta do orfanato.

–Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Maria segurou levemente o braço dele, evitando que prosseguisse até a entrada.

–Prossiga.

–Você vai partir novamente, não vai? – a jovem lhe perguntou olhando intensamente para seu rosto.

–Eu mal chego aqui e você já me pergunta o momento de minha partida?

–Não é isso seu bobo! É que... – Maria hesitou, soltando seu braço. – meu aniverário está chegando e...

–Como eu poderia esquecer de uma data tão importante como esta?!

–Então você vai ficar?

–Mas é claro Maria!

Os dois então sorriram e não disseram mais nada, até entrar no orfanato.

Adrian, que observava o movimento dos dois jovens, de repente, desapareceu entre a névoa.


End file.
